1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine for grinding the peripheral surface of a cylindrical workpiece having a rotatable axle extending from it, said grinding being accomplished by a rotating grinding roller, whereby the workpiece is advanced against the perimeter of the grinding roller by pushing or feeding means equipped to grip the axle of the workpiece. The machine is particularly intended for grinding ordinary spinning cylinders comprising two cylinders of hard rubber material which are rotatably mounted at a distance from each other on a common axle. The machine is more specifically intended for regrinding of such spinning cylinders exactly a predeterminable amount independantly of their diameters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ordinary grinding machines of the type described are equipped to grind a large numer of spinning cylinders in succession, to the same diameter, regardless of variations among said cylinders in their degrees of wear.